Pieces of my fallen Heart
by AnimeAmour4
Summary: The effects of Ed's death are finally chatching up with Winry. She fears that no one will be there for her when the time comes... Will Ed come back to pick up the pieces of her heart or will he be too late? EdXWin slightRoyXRiza Spoilers! ON HOLD!
1. Winrys feelings in a nutshell

Author's note: Hey! Welcome to my newest Fanfiction! It is about the totally awesome anime Full Metal Alchemist! Basically I was trying to go for a romantic sad setting but you'll get the picture a few seconds… Well it is in Winry's POV for awhile then it switches over to 3rd person POV. Just read and see what I mean!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but if I did…. Ed and Winry would soooo be mine!

Summary: After two years Winry still is upset about the missing Elric. She knows he out there somewhere and that Al is working very hard to help with the difficult time. Winry sits down and begins to let her feelings out in a letter addressed to Ed, but unfortunatly he won't be there to recieve it...

* * *

_Dear Edward Elric, _

_You… You always told me you had no home to come home to… You always told me that you didn't have a family any more except for him. You said so many things to me that weren't true; you lied to yourself about life, maybe… maybe you just couldn't face reality and used it as an excuse to put more pressure on yourself. I know deep down inside you knew that you lied, that you said these things to keep you going, but what you truly failed to realize was that in the process you weren't hurting only yourself but… me as well._

_Ed… you knew as well as I that you had a family or maybe you really didn't know… Sometimes it is so hard to read your feelings. Your head is truly as thick as a brick wall, once you believe in something nothing can change your mind and I guess that is why I never will give up. That is why I love you, and that is why Al and I won't stop._

_I sat at home, staring out the rain pelted window. I waited for you to return. I knew you had a job to fulfill, but I guess I just thought you would give up on this whole thing… Al and you would finally come home to me and Granny, I guess you could call me selfish, but I had my reasons. Everyone has reasons for the things they do… whether it be for a good or bad cause. You two were the only family I had besides Granny and Den, but their years were beginning to come to an end. I would be left all by myself… I was scared yet proud. I knew both of you were doing this for a good reason, but I didn't want to loose you both…_

_When that day finally came I couldn't understand what was going on. They told Granny and I that Al was found, but you were gone… no where to be found. It was then I finally realized the only cure for your punishment was for you to give your life… to save Al. I cried… I really couldn't tell if I was crying because you were gone or because I was so proud that you would give your life for someone else. I know you aren't dead, but I can't help feeling that you might never come back. You have done so much Ed, you can't just disappear like that, you have to still be out there… somewhere._

_I will wait for the day when you come back… if that is to ever come, but I know one thing for sure… I will see you again somehow. Al is searching now for a way to bring you back. I told him it was stupid and he should just stay home, but I couldn't change his mind… He has every right to do what he wants anyway. Maybe half of me wanted him to go and try to find someway to bring you back, but I didn't want to see him get hurt…_

_What am I supposed to do… without you? You were truly my best friend as well as Al… I can't afford to loose him too… Ed?_

…_Love,_

_Winry _

"Ed…" Winry whispered under her breath. She lifted her hand from the paper and pulled a piece of her silky blonde hair behind her ear. A tear slowly dripped down her face and landed on the parchment creating a smudge in the bottom left corner.

Lightning flashed outside illuminating the room even more than the lamp had that was sitting on the oak table next to her had. She listened, waiting for the cracking sound of thunder, but it was to far off in the distance to be heard. She let out a slight whimper while biting her lip in the process. Winry tried to hold back crying for a third time that day, but when Den walked over to her and licked her remaining hand, that had fallen limp off of the desk moments ago, she burst into a fit of tears. She knew she would be alone in a few years or so with Den and her Granny in their critical conditions.

With no Ed or Al around, her heart would simply… fall to pieces…

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but hey, what do you want from me? The next chapters will certainly be much more lengthy, believe me I hate it when the chapters are too short… So what did you think? Too boring? Too sad? Read and Review… that's all I ask, oh and please resist flaming me unless you absolutely have too, k? Just to let you guys know this is and EdXWin story, but that really doesn't take affect until later chapters... 


	2. What is Al up to?

Pieces of my fallen Heart

Author's note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of "Pieces of my fallen Heart"! I had a lot of fun with this chapter so please try to resist the nasty comments later on… Now what else… oh yeah! This chapter gets into where Al is and stuff… and to answer a reviewer… Al is back to his human body in this story, but he is unfortunately still a twelve year old. I really didn't see the point in making him any older… It also switches to Winry after a while… Also to answer another reviewer, Ed and Winry are NOT cousins, they are childhood friends whose parents happened to live next to each other… well sort of next to each other… Pinako is not Ed's grandmother or Aunt, she is more of a foster Aunt for Ed, that's why he calls her Aunty sometimes. And I want to thankyou all for reviewing! I've never had that many reviews for such a short chapter! So yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but if I did…. Ed and Winry would soooo be mine! Waldlander Village is mine, I thought of it myself… creative or what… it means Woodland in German.

* * *

It was unlike anything he had seen before… the summer sun smiled upon its friendly neighbors, while the white birds that flocked from all over to this peaceful town singed their heavenly songs in the abundant trees. It was truly a place of bliss and fortune to any traveling creature.

Water flowed gently between the cobble stones that lined the streets. Cottage like houses darted among the many shops that had taken refuge in this small summer town. Though the town itself was a wondrous and gorgeous place the forest that surrounded it beheld creatures hided away from the world for centuries.

"Woooooah…" Al barely spat out. He stood in front a gigantic stone arch that apparently led into the quaint town. Al snapped out of his silent daze and began to rummage through his pockets. He moved violently through all of the papers he had shoved in his pockets only moments before, until he found what he was looking for…

"Ah-ha there you are!" Al cheered in triumph, but quickly settled down when some town folk gave him strange looks. He trailed his finger across the slightly weathered paper then smiled.

"This must be… Waldlander!" He poked at the place on the map, until a violent grumble came from his stomach.

"Eh-heh maybe I should get something to eat first…" He patted his stomach and shoved the map back into his pocket. He quickly grabbed his one and only suitcase and raced through the arch and entered the town.

A few moments later the younger Elric had found a convenient street stand that beheld the most heavenly smelling baked goods. He couldn't resist homemade baked goods… especially Winry's pies… she had gotten so good at them in the past two years.

"Yumm… could I have one of those, one of those, and… _oooo_ one of those!" Al stood over the cart pointing out which savory biscuits he would purchase for his lunch. His mouth had practically succumbed to drooling by now.

"Here you are sir! That will be 4.50, please." The girl running the small stand handed Al a bag filled with what he had picked out. Al nodded in agreement and reached into his pocket. While he began to lift the money out of his pocket at piece of paper fell out onto the ground.

"Opps… here is the money…" Al trailed off as he handed her the money and went to pick up the small folded paper. _'Funny I don't remember putting that in my pocket…' _Al thought to himself while unfolding the paper. It revealed a small four letter sentence _Look to your left…_ Al felt uneasy all of a sudden, but obeyed the notes orders.

"Um sir…." The girl behind the stand began to talk, but Al wasn't paying attention. Al had turned his head right. He hadn't realized it, but he had been standing almost parallel from a small alley way that let out into the untamed forest that surrounded the town. He began to make a two red eyes and a shadowy figure staring him strait in the face. Al stiffened, but before he could make out what the creature was it darted off into the underbrush.

"Um sir?" The girl tapped Al on the shoulder causing him to jump as well as making dropping his suitcase. Al stifled a cry but managed to catch his suitcase and turned to the lady.

"Sir, this is five dollars…is everything alright?" The girl showed him the money and seemed concerned as to what had suddenly surprised him.

"Um, yeah… you can keep the change…" Al picked up his bag and waved her a goodbye before darting off in the direction of the center of Waldlander. He seemed flustered but as soon as he realized no one was following him he slowed his pace.

'_Maybe I will find out something interesting after all…in this small little town' _Al smirked at the thought of being able to make progress with his research, but he quickly waved away the possibilities and opened the bag he had purchased and began to eat one of the biscuits.

Back at the little street stand the girl had closed up shop and scurried across the road to the desolate alleyway. She walked somewhat through the alley until she came upon the opening into the forest.

"Are you sure that was him?" She spoke in a hushed voice, while out of the shrubbery poked the head of the creature moments before.

"Trust me… it's him…" the creature spoke almost in a purr, reassuring the girl that that boy was Alphonse Elric.

"He seemed… sweet…" She hid behind an abandoned crate and watched Al gorge his meal. He wore the same exact clothes as Edward Elric… the red jacket, the shiny black pants with the decorative brown leather belt, the black buttoned shirt, the army black boots, and the white gloves… His hair was slightly darker than Eds, but with it tied up in the ponytail, he could trick people into believing he was Edward. His eyes were a warm hazel that made you melt at the sight of his face, but other than that he was his brother's brother.

* * *

"WINRY? Winry are you up yet!" Pinako screamed while jabbing a broom against the ceiling. She was in the kitchen which was conveniently located under Winry's room, so she could wake up the snoring girl if she had overslept. Pinako kept it up until she heard a thud which caused one of the lamps in the room to shake. She smiled and placed the broom in the corner of the room and walked out of the kitchen to continue her morning chores.

"Oof…" Winry muttered incoherently as she rolled off of her bed and thudded onto her bedroom floor. She had become tangled in her bedspread due to all the tossing and turning she had apparently been doing last night. Winry doesn't tend to sleep well during thunderstorms… let's just say she has a phobia…

"Stupid… can't even let me…" Winry muttered into the floor until a thought popped into her head. _'What time is it?' _Winry pushed herself up with her hands into a sitting position, since she was too tired to get up into a full standing position she opened the drawer next to her at head level and reached her hand into it. Winry pushed many things out of the way until she felt a cold silky metal surface. She clasped it and pulled it out and stared at its cover.

It was none other than a pocket watch. On its surface slightly protruding was the military symbol. The symbol was so unique, it seemed to be a big dragon with no legs surrounded by a hexagon shape and a diamond shape, and last but not least there was a wreath like crescent surrounding the bottom of the symbol. It was truly a magnificent piece of art, well at least to Winry.

She snapped out of it and popped it open to reveal the time. She blinked back suddenly realizing the time…

"WHAT? It can't be 2:45 already? Can it?" She abruptly stood up dropping the watch in haste. Winry hadn't realized her legs had gone numb in the process of sitting, so when she went to take a step she collapsed face first onto the floor creating an even louder thud then before. Behind her the curtain that had once concealed the room from the sun's deafening rays had been ripped open do to Winry's sudden fall. The light poured in allowing you to see everything in her room in sharp detail… especially the carved writing inside the watch…

Pinako looked up from her work temporarily and shook her head.

"What is that girl up to now?" She whispered to herself. Pinako smiled and patted an annoyed Den on the head. He had been trying to sleep all afternoon, but with all that banging going on he hadn't been able to even close his yes. Pinako grabbed her wrench and began to work once more on her automail order.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the slight cliffhanger… So what did you guys think of Chapter 2? Do you think Al, Winry, and Pinako are OOC? Well anyway, I wanted to let you guys know a little about what Al is doing during this time, besides having the story center around Winry. Stay tuned for the third chapter because I'll explain what is happening to Edward in Munich! Please no flames, unless it is necessary… (Just to let you guys know I'm going on a cruise this Monday… so chapter 3 won't be up for awhile… I'll be gone a week, but while I'm gone I'll write parts of chapter 3, so don't worry!) 


End file.
